


Mirror, Mirror

by quetzalzotz



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: A little spoilery, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kind of angsty?, Minor Self Harm, Self Confidence Issues, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5757199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quetzalzotz/pseuds/quetzalzotz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren hates his reflection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror, Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this after some major writers block. How can people not find Adam Driver beautiful??? I don't understand???
> 
> Currently unbeta'd, but please feel free to point out any mistakes!

The mirror was steamy from the shower, which Kylo Ren didn't mind. He hated looking in mirrors, embarrassed and self conscious about what he saw looking back at him.

His parents were said to be beauties. His mother, the elegant Princess Leia, was full of grace and poise. She made heads turn with her rich brown hair, her bright shining eyes, and her flawless alabaster skin. And Han Solo, his father, the charming, charismatic smuggler who could wrangle the pants off any woman and a great many men. He could flash a grin, eyes sparkling, and whoever he set his sights on would flush and giggle.

And then there was Kylo. Plain, homely Kylo. He wiped the steam off the mirror, staring into his face. He brushed his fingertips over the bumps on his nose, the smattering of freckles dotting his skin. He tucked his wet hair behind his ear.

The taunts came rushing back to him, filling his head. Ugly Ben. Tall, lanky, ugly Ben, with his big ears and big nose.

He couldn't help smashing his fist into the mirror, glass shattering into the sink. Drops of blood leaked onto the tile, his hand shaking.

I heard the glass break, rushing into the bathroom. Kylo leaned against the counter, shoulders hunched. "Why do you stay?" He muttered, still staring into the fragmented mirror.

"I stay because I care about you." I saw the blood dripping from his knuckles. "Kylo..."

I moved to clean up the glass, but he stopped me. Water still dotted his skin, leaving goosebumps along his back and arms. "They were right. I am Ugly Ben.".

He never used his proper name.

I took a cautious step towards him, leaning my head on his wet shoulder. "You're not," I muttered out, pressing a kiss on his skin.

"You're beautiful, and what am I?"

"You're beautiful too." I pulled his face around to meet mine. He leaned into my palm, closing his eyes as I stroked his cheek. I caught his lips with mine, weaving my other hand into his hair. He pulled away with a sigh, pressing his forehead to mine, his wet hair dripping.

"Come back to bed," I muttered after I cleaned and bandaged his cuts. "I'll show you how beautiful you are to me."


End file.
